


Свадьба: быть или не быть

by ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Weddings, kind of runaway bride
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Comte de Wardes/Jussac
Kudos: 1





	Свадьба: быть или не быть

— Жюссак, открывай! — де Вард пнул дверь, но дверь была предусмотрительно заперта изнутри.

— Черт побери, если ты не хочешь узаконивать наши отношения, то так и скажи.

Молчание.

— Это, в конце концов, неудобно. Его Преосвященство уже приготовился, осталось только шапочку надеть. Миледи заказала дорогое платье специально по этому случаю. Представляешь, что она с нами сделает, если ее старания пропадут зря? А Рошфор? Он даже купил нам подарок, неужели тебе совершенно не интересно узнать, что это? Я уж не говорю о всех гвардейцах, что поставили последнюю зарплату на то, что мы женимся. Я сам поставил на это! Неужели ты допустишь, чтобы я проиграл?.. Жюссак, ты бессердечен! Открой сейчас же, иначе я выломаю дверь, а мне этого делать не хочется, потому что она ужасно тяжелая.

Дверь открылась, на пороге стоял Жюссак в свадебном наряде: на его обычном черном костюме гвардейца с красными полосками красовался пышный белый бант на талии. Глаза жениха полыхали гневом.

— Как? Ты посмел поставить деньги на такое святое событие, как наша свадьба? Как ты мог? Ты уже заранее был уверен, что я соглашусь? 

— Но ты же согласился…

— Никакой свадьбы не будет, ты мне противен!

Дверь снова захлопнулась.

— Жюссак, чудовище, как ты можешь со мной так поступать? Хорошо, забудь про деньги, в конце концов, я поставил только 10 пистолей, но Рошфор поставил 50 пистолей против. Неужели ты допустишь, чтобы он выиграл? Даже Миледи поставила свой подсвечник на то, что мы женимся. Не хочу пугать тебя возможной местью этой женщины, ты и сам знаешь, на что она способна. Она этим подсвечником засветит тебе между твоих прекрасных глаз и будет всем об этом рассказывать. А гвардейцы, которые проиграют свои деньги, могут от горя уйти в мушкетеры. Ришелье больше никогда не согласится обвенчать ни одну пару, и Рошфор тебя за это не поблагодарит. Видишь, какие масштабные последствия повлечет твой отказ?

Де Вард подождал, но звука долгожданных шагов не последовало.

— Жюссак, любовь моя, подойди к дверке, поверни ту маленькую ручку и покажись на свет, радость моя. Ты же знаешь, что я хочу этой свадьбы. И ты ее хочешь, упрямое ты животное… Открой дверь, черт тебя побери! 

Дверь открылась, на пороге возник Жюссак с покрасневшими глазами. Де Вард умилился.

— Неужели ты плакал, Жюссак? Я не могу в это поверить.

— И правильно делаешь. Чтобы я пролил хоть слезинку ради такой бездушной скотины, как ты? Никогда!

— Ты наконец скажешь, что случилось? Почему ты в последний момент сбежал от гостей и спрятался в нашей комнате?

— В нашей, в нашей? — глаза Жюссака вновь начали наливаться кровью. — Хорошо, я скажу тебе, почему. Во-первых, я не хочу, чтобы ты переезжал ко мне. Ты же элементарно не способен поддерживать в доме порядок, я уж не говорю об уюте. Я все еще не нашел свои любимые серебряные ложки, которые ты куда-то заныкал. Во-вторых…

— Постой, так это все из-за беспорядка в твоем доме?

— Который ты устроил, да. Но это еще не все. Во-вторых…

— Как ты можешь так говорить о нашей любви? Я-то думал, для тебя это что-то более важное, чем порядок в доме. Ах, я так ошибался, — де Вард картинно прикрыл рукой глаза и покачнулся.

На лице Жюссака отразилась нерешительность.

— Ну… я…

— Ты бессердечен! Предавать любовь таким мелочам!

— Но это не мелочи.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце!

Жюссака стали мучить угрызения совести, он виновато глядел на де Варда и теребил бант.

— Прости, де Вард, это и правда было несправедливо с моей стороны.

Де Вард тут же согнал с лица выражение страдальца, ухватил Жюссака за руку и потащил удивленного такой быстрой переменой гвардейца в комнату. 

— Давай обо всем договоримся в более интимной обстановке, Анри.

Когда за влюбленными закрылась дверь, из-за угла выглянули две темные фигуры.

— Ставлю 20 пистолей на то, что де Вард уговорит его за полчаса, — сказала Миледи, вытаскивая мешочек с деньгами.

— Ставлю столько же, что он справится за 20 минут, — ответил Рошфор.

— В любом случае, ты проиграешь свои 50 пистолей, если они женятся.

— Не важно, я поставил столько же за то, что они женятся.

До Миледи и Рошфора донеслись крики из комнаты.

— … И к тому же ты меркантильный!

— Но я же не говорю, что у тебя глаза выпучены!

Миледи вздохнула:

— Боюсь, придется расстаться со своим подсвечником.


End file.
